The Little Black Book
by Tea-and-Sorcery
Summary: Jaser Bludd is a vampire, but prior to being a vampire he never really had an interest in human life. With his transformation he started to pay attention a little bit better, but, of all the people he took notice of, none of them quite struck him like she did


**Title: **The Little Black Book

**Rating: **PG-13, some cursing and reference to sexual themes and violence.

**Summary: **Jaser Bludd is a vampire, but prior to being a vampire he never really had an interest in human life. With his transformation he started to pay attention a little bit better, but, of all the people he took notice of, none of them quite struck him like she did...

**Disclaimer: **The universe that these characters belong to is the Harry Potter universe and thus belongs to J.K. Rowling. The characters involved belong to the following people, and I thank them deeply for giving permission for their characters to be used to for the fanfiction. If you're curious about the universe that these characters belong to and would like to find out more, please go to our profile page and read the bio. Thank you.

_**Pascal Pallette and Sophia Candler belong to Steph from Tea and Sorcery.**_

_**Charlie Monroe belongs to Dani from Tea and Sorcery.**_

_**Eden Conchorde, Bae Bludd, and Eben Conchorde (the brief mention) belong to Tiks from Tea and Sorcery.**_

_**Jonathan Keenan and Adrienne Caeris belong to Jazzy from Tea and Sorcery.**_

_**Darren Phillips, Haley LoMonaco, Jade Bludd, Ridley Lestoat (the brief mention), and the narrator Jaser Bludd belong to Angie from Tea and Sorcery.**_

_**Please respect these owners of these characters and do not steal for your own. Thank you, and please enjoy this little story. **_

* * *

Prior to becoming a vampire my involvement with other people's lives was limited. Sure, I had 'friends' but I was more absorbed about what I was doing with my life, and what Jade was doing with her life that I never really stopped to feel a real connection with anyone. People were disposable, I didn't need them, really, I didn't much care about anyone or anything. I felt some force that has always pulled me to be with my sister, something about her that makes me need to keep going, but that is just the bond we have as twins. I remember once Jade and I had been playing with some kids in the neighborhood when we were young, still human, and one of the siblings of the kids punched the other too hard in the arm. The child cried to his mother that he hated his sibling, that he wished the other sibling would just die sometimes. The mother said a most curious thing, that even though he disliked his sibling, that he loved them. He had to, he was his brother. The thought had always struck me odd, and it has always stuck with me. Jade drives me insane, she makes me want to pull out my hair most days, but I have always felt drawn to her. Despite my annoyance with her, despite wanting her to just disappear and leave me alone sometimes, I always have to know that she is around, that she is safe and she is as happy as she is capable of being. I wonder if that is the same kind of love that that mother was talking about.

Now look, I've gone off topic. The point I was trying to make was that before they were the source of my next meal, humans and their behaviors never really interested me. I never really cared to watch them too closely, or to try and figure them out. I was more concerned about my own life and didn't want to waste it trying to figure out other peoples lives. Now, I have all the time in the world to waste. It's not like I'm ever going to get any older then this, or like I'm going to die without someone going out of their way to try and kill me on purpose. I'd like to see someone try that one though, might be entertaining.

The most interesting thing I find about humans though is their relationships with each other. One minute they can be each others best friend, the next they could be swearing oaths to kill each other if they come across each others paths again. It's not just humans though, my 'father' and my other vampire siblings are like this as well, it's just, other people I've noticed. I don't see any point in it, and its a nuance that I don't truly grasp. Jade gets irritated with me when I ask her about these things, and she gets fed up with trying to explain it to me, so I don't ask her about it anymore. I study people on my own, and I try and figure them out by watching from afar. For the most part, I don't think the people notice, though sometimes I wonder what they would think if they knew that I am their silent watcher, that when they think there is someone in the dark watching them from the shadows that sometimes, yes, it is a real person. It is when I start to have these thoughts that I realize just how truly dangerous a vampire could be if he (or she) decided that they wanted to go on a killing spree. If they lost their sense of self preservation, and if they had no family to tie them down and make them bend to the rules such as I and my family have, how easy it would be to take these pathetic humans around us down.

|**Pascal**|

One of the humans that I noticed just at the beginning of this year and that I was following in this way was a boy in my house and year here at Hogwarts, Pascal. If you asked me why him, what's so special about him, honestly, I don't know if I could tell you prior to my almost 'stalker' like behavior. I never really noticed him before this year, probably because of his innocence, or because he just was never around me but in classes and in the dorms. Now that I've been made aware to his presence though, I don't know how I went ignoring him for so long. I probably would have never noticed if not for two things. One, he came to me and Jade and he told us that he was sorry for what had happened to us over the summer. Sure, anyone who wanted to check, who wanted to look into it really deep would know that we had been vampire's for seven years now, but to our Hogwarts classmates, we had been bitten over the summer break and had just managed to control the blood lust in a matter of months. The sympathy and concern on his face as he told me and Jade how very sorry he was, how if there was anything he could do, or if we just needed someone to talk to, it really touched Jade. She saw in him an instant friend, though she didn't tell me this now. I think we were both shocked that someone reacted that way, and then just turned and left us alone when we didn't immediately start to respond to what he had said. I would have probably forgotten about him, but Jade started to notice him where ever we were, and she took a high interest in him. She said that he was an interesting boy, that his tendency for the dramatics amused her, and how she could see the suffering soul behind those eyes. I started to watch him too, not for my own curiosity, but because Jade made me almost.

It got old fast, and then I stopped following him. He is too innocent to approach with my dark deal, he is someone that would require too much work, and he is a friend of Jades. She made me promise that he would go untouched by me. I feel no remorse at keeping this promise, after all, his blood smells just as any other humans, there is plenty more of people just like him, ones that I can ruin and destroy and not worry about Jade hissing and biting my head off for it.

|**Jonathan**|

I flick my eyes up from where I'm sitting in the Great Hall, my blue eyes traveling to stare at the male sitting across from me, and I can help the faint smile that comes to my lips. Jonathan Keenan. The first time the male who is now I suppose my 'best friend' came onto my radar had been when I first attended a party here at Hogwarts. The way he moves on the dance floor, it's like water. His body drew my attention, the gentle caress of tattoos on his skin, and it was his dark eyes that brought me to the dance floor, my body moving along with his in a dance of passion and a promise of other dark things to come from both of us. I could taste the drugs on his tongue when he first kissed me, and I could feel them working through my system, and though I knew the fuzzy intoxicating feeling wouldn't last, for the few minutes that the drug affected my vampire body I was in a new kind of bliss. He was unlike any other person I had met, as a vampire or a human. I think Jade saw us from across the dance floor, and she wanted me to get away from him as fast as I could. Our vampire natures weren't out in the open yet, and she knew that if I pushed my body to the breaking point that I would want to take this male, and she didn't have faith in her ability to pull us away from each other. We were like magnets from that moment that our bodies began to twine together with the music, and I wasn't sure I wanted to resist the pull I found with him. I left the party with him, no intentions other then to just indulge in some heavy petting before we separated, promises for a next time on each others lips.

It escalated far faster then I could control. He was like the drugs, and my desire for him, and his desire for me made his blood boil hot, and I was so thirsty for him. I couldn't resist. I told him what I wanted, I offered him my dark deal. He backed away so fast that it was comical. We stood there staring at each other for a long moment, the look on is face was priceless, and it made me smile at him as he asked me if I was serious. I nodded along, and then he chuckled awkwardly. He didn't want it, it scared him. I could smell that on him. I told him it was alright, I didn't need his blood. From that moment on though, he intrigued me. I couldn't resist getting to know him better, and he seemed fine with reaching out to me as well as a friend. Sure, there was time that the attraction started to pull us back together, but he would remember what I was and he would retreat. I would smirk, tease him a little bit about it, tell him he wouldn't even feel it, but that was the end of it.

His eyes meet mine now, and he smiles at me. He throws a pea at me from his plate, and I laugh and catch it in my mouth, waggling my eyebrows at him teasing him. I'm glad we never fucked. With the sexual tension pulled away from the equation it changed the dynamic of our relationship, and I think this is the closest I've ever come to having a _normal_ relationship. Its strange, but it's also exciting and wonderful at the same time.

|**Sophia and Darren**|

Sophia Candler. When I first heard the girl speaking she had been a source of stress for me that I couldn't even begin to explain. Hearing her open her mouth one could tell that she was an American, and for a fleeting fearful moment I had been sure that she would somehow know me and Jade and that she would have been able to rat us out for our true age. However, she was too young to remember us when we were at Salem, and we haven't seemed to draw her attention otherwise yet. She's not a particularly fascinating creature. She's clumsy, she's beautiful yes, but not nearly as gorgeous as her older sister, she's not dumb, but she's not too smart either. If I had to describe Sophia in one word it would be 'average'. Everything about the girl screams mediocre at best, and truly, she bores me.

That was, until this school year. I was walking by her in the hallway, and I smelled another predator around. My attention was drawn to her, who was standing with two other boys, Americans, and she was talking animatedly. I wondered why the smell of a predator came from them, but I was about to shrug it off and walk off to mind my own business, when his blue eyes looked up from her and met mine. I stopped in my tracks, and for a second I wondered if what I was feeling was the closest I had come to feeling fear since my transformation. Instead of making me freeze, it made my lips curl and made me bare my fangs for a second. I wanted to defend myself, but more then that, I was curious about the reaction. After all, this _boy_ was nothing more then that, a boy. He's scrawny, with ridiculous looking hair, and when he smiles he looks like he is just taking everything for a joke. However, when he looked at me, when he had his attention away from the other boy and Sophia he looked like a killer. I could see that deep down he was no better then me, and I know that if pressed, he would be just as ruthless as I am. He stepped closer to Sophia, as though shielding her body from my view, and I felt myself smirk. It became a game at that moment. I had no interest in her before this, but the fact that he could be so defensive of her, that he could care about someone so much that before I had thought was mediocre, well, that had to mean something right?

If nothing else then perhaps hurting her would hurt him… and I think I would like to hurt him. I think I would like that a lot actually.

|**Eden and Haley**|

In the Gryffindor tower there is two rules. One, don't fuck with me when I don't want to be fucked with, and two, stay out of Eden Conchorde and Haley LoMonaco's way when they're on one of their sprees. Sometimes the lines between these two rules are blurred, especially between the two of us. Haley seems to not mind so much staying out of my way, she's terrified of me. I can smell the fear on her whenever she comes near me, or she thinks I'm near. She shakes and sweats, and I can hear her heart beat going a million miles away. I don't think she knows that I've seen her reading how to defend herself against Vampires, though I'm pretty sure she's tried almost every method at keeping me away as she could. Garlic, crosses, I'm sure theres others, but those were the ones that made me laugh out loud at her. I don't understand her fear, I've never done anything to her. Perhaps it isn't the fact that I'm a vampire. Even before this year when it was revealed that I was a vampire she was terrified of me. She hated coming near me, and now she just has a reason to justify it.

Eden on the other hand, Haley's best friend, doesn't seem to have this same fear. Despite her fathers reasonable fear of vampires (to think he's been attacked by Amarillo Lestoat and survived to tell the tale!) she has no fear herself. She is such a stubborn creature, so strong, so powerful. She reminds me of the ocean. Deep and dark in her depths, crushing and hiding some beautiful and strange quirks about herself. On the surface she can be calm and giving, or she could be an unforgiving force of destruction. She is a beautiful creature, her skin so light and her reddish curls. She dances, though her hips are a little too wide for it, and if she continues to train and push herself at it, I know she could be great. I've thought about offering to help her dance, being classically trained as I am, but she doesn't seem to accept help from others too well. Perhaps someday, and then that look she gives me when I talk to her will go away. She looks at me as though she can take me, though I think she knows that in comparison to me, her strength (while remarkable) will do nothing against me. In the end, the little girl would die just like any of the others of her kind, but she wouldn't go down without a fight, and it would be a shame to take her down like a simple beast. No, as long as she stays out of my way I would like to see the kind of woman Eden Conchorde will become. The future she has and the many lives she can help, or completely destroy.

Think of the damage she could do as a vampire…. Food for thought.

|**Charlie**|

I had no choice but to pay attention to this girl. At first, I thought she was Ridley. Sure, her hair is a little bit shorter, but the way this girl is mostly angles and the way she just, presents herself, I had a second where I was confused. But then that moment was over. Charlie doesn't have the same grace and sex appeal that Ridley some how still manages to have, even if she is so masculine. I always tease Ridley that she is more like a little brother to me then a little sister, and that I had always wanted a brother growing up. Now that I've seen Charlie I'm going to have to eat my words and apologize to Ridley for ever saying that to her. It isn't that Charlie isn't beautiful, no, it's her masculinity and the strength in her face and body that makes her that way. There is something about her that screams unbreakable, and it's allure to a creature like myself. She seems to have no fear, and though she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, she would still make one cunning enemy. It's interesting to hear her speak, the harsh accent from back home I had come to apparently miss on with such foul sounds, it gives me a piece of Salem back. Not that I necessarily wanted Salem to follow me, but it is strange and makes me feel like nothing really has changed. She is a funny little creature, not worth more then a couple moments to dwell on, but a funny little creature none the less.

|**Gabby**|

I know that's not her name, and I know that it's 'rude' for me to not know it given our so called relationship but I just can't bring myself to remember it. She just, isn't important. She's not even that good of a fuck, mostly she just takes it and enjoys it. Not that I really care, it has longed stopped being about the sex for me, it's about the blood. I call her Gabby because she talks a lot, and she never seems to shut up. When she hears me call her Gabby she tells me her real name, and tries to correct me, but she is soon silenced by the look I give her and then it's only a few more seconds before my fangs are sinking into her neck. She moans my name, she cries for me. She wants me. I can smell it on her.

I hate to say it because Gabby has always been such a willing and ready victim, but I'm going to have to let her go soon. She wants to speak to me about where I think our relationship is going, and at the party the other night I saw her glaring at a girl I was dancing with. I swear I saw them arguing the other day in the halls, but when I approached they both went their separate ways. If Gabby has broken my one silent rule, the rule not to fall in love with me, then she is no longer of any use to me and she can be discarded like the rest. Even if she hasn't broken the rule, I think I'll let her go anyways. I tire of her selfish ways, and I tire of hearing her non stop prattle. I dread talking to her though, because I have a feeling she will cry. If she cries then I will just get annoyed. I'll imagine snapping her neck, but I never will, I can't put my family in danger that way.

|**Jade and Bae**|

I'm leaning against the wall talking to Bae, we're watching the other students pass us by and we're trying to decide which each human probably tastes like. He doesn't let me guess on the students that I have had the pleasure of feasting upon, and I laugh when he made this adjustment to the rules. I agree with him, it does give me an unfair advantage. Students who pass us by look at the Prefect badge pinned proudly on my chest, and glance at the Head Boy badge upon his. Yes, that's right. We're the students that you're suppose to look up to and respect. Bow before us. I chuckle at my own thought and Bae looks at me, raising one of those perfect eyebrows at me and I explain my thought to him, he giggles and nods his head along, shrugging it off. I feel my heart do a little flutter for the boy by my side, there is no romantic notions attached to it, but I truly and deeply adore my 'brother' with every fiber of my being. It is because of him and my other siblings and our parents that I have allowed myself to be used like a dog by The Purists. I have to secure the safety of my family for the future, being vampires puts us all in danger, and I will not allow anything to happen to them, not now, and not ever.

Jade is walking over to us, her skirt is a little bit too short in my opinion. I frown at her and narrow my eyes at her, and she narrows her eyes right back at me. Oh thats right, she's not happy at me right now. Whatever, it was her fault that she happened to think to use the same broom closest that I was already using. She was bringing some guy there, what did she care if she caught me already there with some girl? Whatever, I wasn't going to stress about it. She would get over it when she got over it. She crossed her arms over her chest now, popping her hip out as she leaned on it, tapping her foot out and saying something about how I and Bae should be ashamed of our behavior. I'm not really paying attention. I'm looking over her shoulder, trying to label people and win the game with Bae before we have to separate for class. He's appealing to her nature though, his hand is waving eloquently and he's smiling at her. She can't help but fall for his charm a little, I see the way her eyes are dancing, the way she is trying not to smile, and it only makes me smirk at her, there is no point in trying to fight it. She turns to look at me, and I can see that she's trying to decide if she should say something more to me. I let my smirk shift into a real smile, a small one, but it's enough for her to forgive me, though I never asked for forgiveness. I will never ask for forgiveness. It's time to go to class, and I wave at Bae and walk off for the class, Jade pressed against my side. I don't look at her. I know it's ridiculous, but a part of me, a very small part of me, blames her for what we are now. I can't help it. I don't want it, I hate myself for it because as much of it is my fault as it is hers. I hate that she makes me also hate myself, for not being able to protect her, and I know that she holds it against me. On top of all that, she's been strange since we changed. It's like some switch flipped in her head, and she stopped being my twin sister. I hate what our relationship has become, and it makes me uncomfortable. She rubs her shoulder against mine, and I turn my head to look at her. For a moment I see the girl that for the last twenty four years has been my twin sister, and it makes my face brighten with a true smile. She smiles in response to me, but then I notice that her skirt is still too short, that she has too much of a sway in her walk, that the first couple buttons of her shirt are open and her tie is loose, and I grow angry again. I still smile, but the brightness is gone, and I can feel her pull away from me emotionally as well.

We get to class and we take our separate seats, sitting next to each other but both focused on our books. We don't need to focus, but it helps pull attention away from the relationship that I feel she wants to be something else, while I just want to forgive, be forgiven, and forget the changes that have happened to us. She can't do that though. And she never will.

I think this is why I cherish my older brother so much. Bae makes things simple. I need that simplicity.

|**Adrienne**|

It started with the scent of nectarines and old incense. A lingering taste of a dark past, covered by a light that hide all the shady acts behind the scenes. There was no way that I could piece why these things surrounded her until I spoke to her, until she revealed to me her history, but yet it was there, clinging to her like one of her many scarfs that she wore. I had seen her in the halls, she was another shadow dweller, and she had intrigued me, but there was something always distracting me until she turned a corner, some force that looking back on it now might have been protecting her from me. It sounds crazy and strange, and I don't think I want to dwell on it too much, but it's kind of a romantic notion to consider. When I spoke to her though there was nothing to distract me, there was nothing to pull my attention away and there was no shadows for her to slip into. The conversation was casual, I thought she would read my fortune through her silly little cards, that she would pull information out of me that was either true or was false. I might ridicule her a little bit if she had given any false information, or anything that was overly obvious, and then I would have been on my way. But she flipped one card, she told me what it meant, and then she couldn't do anymore. It was intriguing to me, and for the first time in my life it left me wanting more then just the blood from someone else. It was a thirst I felt for her, but it wasn't a thirst like the kind I need to sate on a near nightly basis, it's a thirst that pulls me to try and confront the girl more frequently.

Since that moment I can't help but notice that my attention is drawn to her whenever she is in the same room as me. She has a lot of classes with me, how I could not have noticed that before I'm not sure, but we have a lot of classes together. I find myself watching her, trying to decide what it is I think about her, what it is I feel towards her. For the first time in my life I want to share myself with another person. I want her to pry into my past, to expose it and make me relieve and heal from the old wounds. I find myself wanting to tell her things that I've never told Bae, or what I've been avoiding telling Jade since our transformation. I want to lean on her, and I hate that she pulls these feelings from me. She makes me feel like I can be vulnerable, that a part of me can still be human and not this monster that I have become in the last seven years, but that there is still some hope for me. There is nothing wrong with me, I am an apex predator. I should not be ashamed of my powers or who I am. I _love_ being a vampire, and I love the person I've become. I can still be my old detached self, but I can still entertain the idea of interacting with others. I get irrationally angry now that she brings this out of me, and it makes me want to snap at her, to remove her and these feelings, but then she smiles, it may not even be at me, and it completely disarms me, or I soothe myself and tell myself that it's not her fault, that above all else I am not an irrational person, that I will not act irrationally toward this girl.

I slide up alongside her in the hall, and she doesn't notice me until she turns her head. She jumps slightly, putting her hand to her chest as though to try and calm her heart that skipped a beat. I grin brightly at her and she flushes a lovely deep shade of red. I can feel the heat radiating off her, and she smells so delicious. My fangs ache slightly, but my curiosity about her trumps my hunger. She stares back up at me with those defiant brown eyes, and she doesn't try and force herself to smile with me. She is natural, she is herself, and it intrigues me. She holds my curiosity, and I find myself wanting to push for more information. She has somewhere to be though, a study date with some friend of hers or something. She waves me off and says something about maybe talking later, and before I can even register that she's leaving she's gone. A flash of skirts and a jingle of too many bracelets tapping against each other. That's all.

Adrienne Caeris. What a strange little creature you are, and how much more it makes me want to understand you. This isn't over yet… just you wait and see.


End file.
